Timeline of Jesenic history (1600-1922)
The timeline of history attributed to the Jesenic forefathers from 1600 to 1922 is a time that is generally regarded with honor today, yet little is truly taken from it, even the time period of William Flowers II and the time after it. There are many lessons to be learned from some of the events shown here, however, it is vital to point out that this wiki cannot easily explain the legends and stories that revolve around these events. The following is simply a chronological summarization of all known events having to do directly with Jesenic-related topics that can possibly be collected. This information may be of significant use to people looking for geneological data on the distinguished Jesenic forefathers, but the main purpose of this page is to better summarize and put into perspective a time period that so many today seem to not fully comprehend. Names that have Jesenic-language equivalents will have those equivalents beside them in parentheses. In addition, it is possible that names like Ignatious may be incorrectly spelled. These had various acceptable English spellings at the time that may not be accepted today. 1600-1750 Note: Much is unknown prior to the period of William Flowers (II), and unverifiable legend tends to be more commonly used to explain events in this time period. *''Unknown date'', prior to 1700: Hr. Thomas Flowers (Hirrman Wilhalm Flórsling), the first recorded Jesenic forefather, is born. *''Unknown date'', 1705: Hr. William Flowers (Hirrman Wilhalm Flórsling) is born in Dorchester County, Maryland. *''Unknown date'': Hr. Ignatious Flowers (Hirrman Ignasiyis Flórsling) is born in Dorchester, South Carolina. *''Unknown date'', 1743: William Flowers dies in Somerset, Maryland. *''Unknown date'', between 1743 and 1793: The Flowers family moves to Bladen County, North Carolina. *October 25, 1793: Ignatious Flowers dies in Bladen County, North Carolina. * 1751-1800 1801-1820 * *December 25, 1817: Hr. William Flowers (Hirrman Wilhalm Flórsling II) is born. *''Unknown date'', 1820-1821: Believed time period in which the Flowers family migrated from North Carolina to Mississippi. 1821-1830 1831-1840 1841-1850 *August 2, 1850: Hr. Joseph Flowers (Hirrman Jósif Flórsling), second (and most famous) son of William, is born. 1851-1860 1861-1870 *August 28, 1863: Ignatious Flowers, third son of William, dies. **Cause of death is a mystery (and a major interest) to current research. *(Civil War info in the local area needs to go here) *May 13. 1865: U.S. Civil War ends. *September 7, 1869: Joseph Flowers enters the Virginia Military Institute (VMI) at age 19. **It is assumed the well-known picture of him (s''hown on right''), one of two pictures of him currently known, was taken shortly after this date. *October 18, 1870: Joseph Flowers leaves VMI. 1871-1880 *May 1, 1875: Hr. William Flowers dies at age 57. *December 23, 1877: Hr. Charles Flowers (Hirrman Karólis Flórsling), son of Joseph, is born. 1881-1890 1890-1900 1901-1910 *March 31 or April 1, 1904: Hr. Joseph Flowers dies at age 53. **Most of the Jesenic language/dialect that remained dies away at this point. 1910-1920 *July 28, 1914: World War 1 breaks out in Europe. *November 11, 1918: World War 1 officially ends. 1920-1922 *July 28, 1921: Hr. Charles Flowers, son of Joseph, dies at age 43. Category:Jesenic history